clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Ideas for Clare to see
This is the page that you can post your ideas for the series for Clare to see. Ideas for New Videos/Generalizations. * Clare, most people prefer your gen 2/3 gameplay so maybe try to play like you did * Recreate the sims 4 series in Bitlife * Less edgy characters with "Trendy clothes" * More blond/Green Eyed sims? * Try to have deaths from sickness or natural disasters maybe a mod? - MaxyDatta10 * Remake the Sammy, Holly, Seth and Eve using the new Pack (Realm of magic) - Bxiley * Nathan and his fam need a series! * Add Alonzo and Alice to the series when they are older so they can make their own series. * I think Clare should make a new series where every time she makes a video on the series, she can put up polls on Instagram and we can control the life and what the sims look like, and what the houses look like! * Bring back CAS Mondays?? - MarshMallo824 * More CC hauls! - Anonymous. * Make a video where you make characters from The Dragon Prince! -GrimmGirl100 * When university comes out have Zoë go there. — PeaceLoveandPeaches * When uni comes out Zoe, Alonzo and Alice have to go there!!!!!!!!! Also you could have a blind or deaf sim -claresiohbansimsfan * About the Maxis vs Alpha video you made, i loved Hans so much and it would be awesome if he was added to the series. - 27plumbobs * Have the OGs go to Uni. It would be awesome to see Salma, James and Diya (there’s a pretty accurate version of Diya on the gallery under #claresiobhantownies or if you search Diya). Jessy would be AWESOME for the computer science major, and seeing hee build robots in college too. * While listening to the fans is great, do what makes you happy and feel proud of your videos :) * Give Alice a series, possibly House Flipper (a new mod by KawaiiStacie) could work for her and she could use the new engineering career. * Make your series more like they used to be, much more organic with more character development. * Make a new series Staring Zoe-Rose and Alice going on a best friends Road trip. That could be fun because they’re completely different in personalities, Zoe-Rose is very feminine and into fashion whereas Alice is a tomboy and is not afraid to get her hands dirty. - Mai-Munk185 Discover University * Pam starts dating Dylan and Dylan says that hes a uni student but then pam finds out his real age, and breaks up with him. The she startes talking to a boy named Kylo Tucker (A Townie Clare added) and falls in love and then they get married and then thye have two kdis and live in britechester because Pam is a professor. * Pam and Dylan should be together, since I dont know any couples we've had where the age difference is quite large, and that would be different but cool. - 27plumbobs * ok never mind Jordan better looking and the age between them is actually decent - 27plumbobs o_O * ok well now seth is involved in pam's romances. i think seth should just be a bit of a fling but him and pam dont end up together. jormela must exist (yes i made that up on the spot, also im done talking here) -27plumbobs * no Sethela somebody else for Pam c:— PeaceLoveandPeaches * Pam should date around, end up dating Seth but one night she should get drunk and cheat on him. She would try to ignore it and move on but Seth should find out and HE should end up dumping HER. * Have Pam and Seth stay friends. * Follow Seth and Pam kid as they grow up. * Have Pam and Seth break up, their relationship isn't healthy :( Make a Sim who... * Have an autistic sim? Or a learning disability? - arrowawsome * Next time Clare has twins, have one be goth and one be kawaii.-Animalloverkait *Have a sim be in an abusive relationship. ( I know it's terrible, but it's realistic.) - Animalloverkait. *Maybe when Clare has another set of twins, one could be good and one be evil? *Could you make a sim with a 'natural' scar from chickenpox or something like that? That would probably mean making your own cc unless someone actually thought about that! - RubyLarry. *Maybe a spoiled brat and hated child if any sim that has the Mean, Evil, or Hates Children trait has twins? - A FANDOM User. *Runs away after not being as cared for as much as their sibling, and their parents find him/her after weeks of searching. *Maybe Clare can make a Muslim sim- Anime Bolt **''note: clare doesn't have religious sims in her series, but a sim with a hijab would be really cool!'' *is south/latin american. that would be very cool. -27plumbobs *Can you make a sim with epilepsy - Shahzazaz *Runs away from their parents- chblb *gets married to a main character and leads a literal double life— when he’s away on ‘work trips’ he’s actually just living with his second wife and other kids, and there’s this big exposing because neither of the wives know they’re one of his two and the kids are upset and don’t know how to feel. There’s the divorces and custody battles and all that Jazz, but ultimately it would be cool if the two wives realize they’re lesbian and fall in love, and win both the kids and the houses c:. It could be that powerhouse lesbian couple you’ve been talking about!— PeaceLoveandPeaches *Have a sim that saves herself till marriage. Maybe she finds a boyfriend that she really likes but he doesn't accept her for that so she breaks up with him. ---Rowancrw4. Disney Princess Challenge *Have the princesses's prince's be sims from the Clare Siobhan townies hashtag or create a new hashtag where players create princes for the princesses. Category:Letters Category:Clare Category:Gaming Category:Videos Category:Sims